Benactyzine hydrochloride is a drug having utility, for example as an anticholinergic and ataraxic. It is soluble in water. However, the shelf life of such solutions is not as long as is necessary for some uses, resulting in the need for relatively frequent replacement of the solutions. This is increasingly true when storage is not in the refrigerator but instead is at normal room temperature (about 20.degree. C.) or more elevated temperatures as occurs, for example, in the summer or in hot climates. Due to the problems mentioned above there is no injectable solution of the drug on the market.